Kuwabara's Sister
by Rica666
Summary: We all know that Kuwabara has an older sister, but what if he had another sister? And what will happen when her and her older sisters' past finally catches up to them? Can Kuwabara face the fact that his sisters' aren't what they seemed. KuramaShizuru HOC


**Rica666: /laughs nervously/ H-hey everyone...er...how are you this fine day. /dodges barrage of household items/ I sense much anger.**

**Yusuke: No duh Rica, you haven't updated your other story in months but somehow found time to create an new one. Frigging idiot!**

**Rica666: /sobs/ I know! I am a horrible person! I haven't even finished the first chapter!**

**James: /appears out of nowhere/ I know and it's really starting to piss us off!**

**Rica666: Gah go away James! /pushes him out door and sighs when it shuts/ Stinking Harry Potter characters, always wanting attention. **

**Kurama: /Clears throat/ Don't you have something to tell your faithful readers, Rica?**

**Rica666: /sweatdrops/ Oh yeah...anyways, to all who read **To Change the Past **(by the way if you haven't read it and like Harry Potter read it/wink, wink/)I am working hard on it. I know I haven't update since...MARCH 23, 2007! HOLY SHIT! THAT'S HORRIBLE! /sobs uncontrollably/**

**Kurama: /sighs/What Rica is trying to say is that she is sorry and that she will be working on it more. It is just hard for her to finish things. **

**Rica666: /sniffles/ I am really, REALLY, sorry everyone...it's just so hard to sit down for a long period of time and copy from a frigging book. **

**Kurama/smiles charmingly/ Please enjoy the story.**

**Rica666: /nods, but is muttering/ March...23...over a year ago...gotta work...**

**Kuwabara: Rica666 doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho nor does she own Within Temptation or their "wonderful, super, amazing" lyrics. By the way those are her words. /grins/**

**Hiei/glares at Kuwabara/ Baka...**

* * *

"_When angry, count to four; when very angry, swear."- __Mark Twain_

A teenage girl stands behind some curtains and peeks out through a crack. Her brown eye scans the crowd of people near the stage. Her shoulders drop slightly and her eyes go to scan the rest of the room. She turns away from the crowd and runs her hand through her dark brown hair. A boy with green hair walks to her and says, energetically,

"Lets do this, Aimi(1)."

The teenage girl, Aimi, nods her head and the rest of the band comes. She positions herself in front of the mike, while the others stand/sit in front of the drums, keyboard, bass guitar, and electric guitar. The curtains open and the band starts to play and then as the crowd goes wild and the band gets slightly louder Aimi opens her mouth and sings, her pain coming through the words.

_"These are the darkest clouds  
To have surrounded me  
Now I find my self alone caught in a cage  
There's no flower to be found in here  
Not withering  
Or pale to me  
Everyone with a friendly face  
Seems to hide some secret inside_

_He told me he loved me  
While he laughed in my face  
He just led me astray  
He took my virtue  
I feel so cold inside  
Sorrow has frozen my mind_

_My heart is covered  
With thoughts entangled  
How could it ever have felt so real?  
Is there a place more lonely than I feel within?  
Could I have seen?  
Could I have known?  
I just took it as the truth  
Everyone with a friendly face  
Seems to hide some secret inside_

_He told me he loved me  
While he laughed in my face  
He just led me astray  
He took my virtue  
I feel so cold inside  
Sorrow has frozen my mind_

_Always there to remind me  
It keeps me from believing  
That someone might be there  
Who'll free me and never ever leave me_

_He told me he loved me  
While he laughed in my face  
He just led me astray  
He took my virtue  
I feel so cold inside  
Sorrow has frozen my mind"_

The crowd goes wild and the band smiles. They began to play another song as Aimi looks over the crowd one last time. She than mutters, away from the mike, "I should have know they wouldn't be here."

* * *

Aimi unlocks the door to her family's house. She glances around quickly and sees that no one is home. She sighs and turns on the kitchen light and heads for the refrigerator. She opens it and grabs a beer then walks to the living room. She turns on the T.V. and takes a sip. Suddenly the door slams open and loud voices are heard. She smirks slightly as a female voice shush the voices. She turns around raise her eyebrow at her the group and clears her throat. A teenager with orange colored hair jumps and yelps. She smirks slightly evilly and says,

"Yo."

The orange colored hair boy laughs nervously and asks, "What are you doing up, Oneesan(2)?"

Her smirk goes away and she looks at the teenage boy and woman coldly. She turns back to the T.V. and states, even more coldly, "Check the calendar, bakas(3)."

The teenage boy growls at the Aimi and states, "What the hell is your problem."

Aimi finishes the beer, turns off the T.V., gets up and walks towards the teenage boy. He shrinks back in fear slightly and she laughs. She throws the can in the garbage.

"I'm not going to hurt you dearest Otoutosan(4). That's not my job, my job is to make sure you have enough money to do whatever the hell you want," she growls out, and he shrinks a little more, "while making sure that I pass all my classes **and** you pass yours."

She sighs and runs her hand through her hair the woman comes back and states, suddenly out of energy it seems.

"I don't really care right now. We can talk tomorrow," she suddenly becomes sarcastic, "That is if you can fit little old me into your schedule," Aimi tone changes again, as she states, tiredly, "I'm heading up to bed. Later."

Aimi walks up to bed, but the she does her the boy complain loudly,

"Man, when did Hiei decide to inhabit our sister."

Aimi sighs and rolls her eyes heaven wards,

"Kamisama(5), help me not lose my sanity in this house."

* * *

**Kurama: So there is the first chapter.**

**Kuwabara: Um...where is Rica?**

**Hiei: The baka is working on that other story like mad...**

**Yusuke: Yeah...it's...kinda scary.../shivers/**

**Rica666/twitches, reads from book, types, twitches, drinks water, reads book, types, twitches/**

**Kurama: /reads from script/ Well she wants me to tell you that read **To Change the Past **that she will have the next chapter out soon...she promises.**

**Yusuke: Yeah and also she will have the next chapter out for this soon too. She thinking about having a chapter out every two weeks for this story, every three weeks for **To Change the Past **, and a one-shot thrown in whenever.**

**Hiei: Hn...Review...**

**Kuwabara: Oh, and she also wants to say that there will be quotes from now on...they don't necessarily regard to the story. It all depends on how she is feeling the day she finds them and if you find any grammar mistakes in any of her stories feel free to point them out.**

**Rica: Okay so I have a summer job. Woohoo, I know, but sadly it goes from 10amish to 5pmish and I haven't got the start of chapter 1 of **To Change the Past **on my floppy disk. /tear/ I will work on it as much as possible and hopefully it will be out by at the latest. Luckily it is just babysitting and I can work on my fanfic's. Plus I making 50 bucks a week for baby sitting one kid. I wanted to blow my first pay but I was told that I can't sooo.../sobs/ **

**1: meaning love, affection, and beautiful**

**2: Older sister**

**3: baka means idiot so I'm just guessing that bakas mean idiots...hehe**

**4: little/younger brother**

**5: means god**


End file.
